And Always Remember Me
by minimonsterx7
Summary: one shot of Edward and Bella coming home from Isle Esme. Got bored


**So this is breaking Dawn from Edwards POV starting on the plane ride home. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I watched her quietly. She was turned away from me starring at the window, though I knew her weak human eyes would not be able to make out anything outside the plane at this late hour. She hated me, I could feel it. Once again I had brought danger upon her, death. My existence caused her nothing but pain. I remembered that night. The night that had seemed so perfect and surreal but had abruptly turned into a nightmare as the purple bruises blossomed on her fair skin in the morning light. Bruises matching my hands. <em> "Don't be afraid" she had whispered "we belong together". "Forever" I had agreed." <em>But I was wrong, she was wrong. We did not belong together. How could someone so pure, so innocent, so breathtakingly beautiful belong with a monster like myself? When would it end? I thought to myself. When would I stop causing her pain? I tried to be her friend, I caused her pain. I tried to leave her so she could find something better, I caused her pain. I tried to love her, I caused her pain. I felt like ripping my eyes out, anything to cause myself just a measure of the pain I had put the love of my existence through. She turned to me slowly. What could be going on in her silent mind? I looked into her eyes, trying to sort through the emotions I saw there, but I only saw the one thing that could cause me to hate myself more. Love, unwavering love and devotion. She didn't hate me, much worse, she still loved me. She had forgiven me again, like she had so many times before, without me having to ask for forgiveness.  
>"Bella" I choked out "I-I'm so… sorry." Sorry? I screamed at myself. Sorry? That's the best you got? Annoyance flashed briefly across her face, so I would have to do one better than sorry. "I promise, love, Carlisle will get that <em>thing <em>out. I swear" She sighed deftly and turned her head backed to the window. My head dropped to my hands. _Monster. Monster. The devil himself is in envy of you. _ The plane ride was much too quiet; my body felt much to cold without her warm touch. But finally after what felt like years the plane landed and I felt a brief flash of relief. At least the nightmare would be over soon. Carlisle would remove whatever was growing inside Bella. She would be safe again soon. But would she still choose to join me in immortality? I wondered. Maybe this was the breaking point. Maybe she would finally run away screaming. I pushed the rush of agony down and stood slowly from my seat looking down at Bella. She did not make eye contact as she rose off her seat, but she did reach out for my hand intertwining our fingers.  
>It took much too long to get off the plane as people bumped and scooted past each other trying to be the first ones off, I wrapped my body protectively around Bella's fragile body. If someone so much as poked her… I hissed. I could hear my family out in the main entrance of the airport. Everyone's mind was riddled for concern with Bella, except for Rose and Jaspers. Rose sang the national anthem in her head in every language she knew, where as Jasper concentrated on Alice, who seemed to be in pain. I felt a knife twist as I sank into Alice's mind. She searched Bella's future but there was nothing. Nothing at all. She had disappeared from my sisters future, from all of our future. I would not allow harm to come to her. I turned to Bella quickly taking her face in my hands.<br>"I love you Bella" I told her with probably too much intensity but I did not care. Her eyes were sad, "I love you too Edward. Forgive me" she said quietly reaching up to kiss my nose. Forgive her, for what? But she was gone, she was running from me as quickly as her human pace would allow her. So this was it, she had finally cracked, the running and screaming I had wished so desperately for when I first met her was finally here. She was finally scarred. I jogged behind her lightly, forgetting out luggage, not sure of my plan. We broke through the crowd and I could see my family, and I was reminded of the day we returned from Volterra. So many bad memories, and I could see already there was about to be more. Alice stepped forward, arms ready for Bella. But she blew past her, past Esme, past Carlisle, and right into Rosalie's arms. And finally in a rush her thoughts caught up to me. _Baby. Must protect the baby. _And then memories of a phone call from Bella only hours earlier. "_Rose" she has whispered "you have to help me. I'm pregnant, and I need this baby. Edward wants to kill my baby. Please"  
><em> So I had misunderstood her silence, her annoyance. She did not hate me for giving her this baby. She hated me for wanting to destroy it. And suddenly the world was upside down. I ran to Bella clutched protectively in Roses arms.  
>"Bella" I choked "Please Bella. Come here" I opened my arms, waiting for her warm form to press against mine. She shook her head, but I could see how much the action hurt, how bad she wanted to hug me, as silent tears rolled down her face. But I could also see the fear. She was afraid of me, afraid I would hurt the creature growing inside her.<br>"I'm sorry Edward" she whispered.  
>"Bella don't do this" I pleaded. But I was too late, I could see it in her deep brown eyes, she already had. Carlisle came up from behind clapping his hand down on my shoulder.<br>"We will discuss this further at home" He announced "We are drawing attention"  
>"Bella rides with me" Rose hissed thoughts of her running away with Bella clouding her mind.<br>"No!" I bellowed turning my wrath on Rose, "She is my wife!" Emmet stepped forward ready to protect his mate at any cost  
>"No" Bella squeaked "I want to ride with rose" I looked down at her with agonized eyes. But she would not make eye contact. <em>I will ride with them<em> Alice thought. She would not allow Rose to take Bella. Alice walked forward, holding her arms out to Bella, who wiggled out of Roses grip and ran into them, sobbing into Alice's black hair.  
>"Shh sweetie" Alice cooed. <em>I'll take care of her don't worry <em>she thought to me as she walked Bella towards the sliding doors. Jasper walked closely behind them with a hand on both their shoulders trying to calm them. Rose walked protectively next to Bella and then they were gone. I was alone in the airport with Emmet, Carlisle and Esme who were all painfully confused.  
>"Well" Carlisle spoke up "let's get back to the house and get this whole thing figured" I felt a thousand pounds heavier in my sadness. But I knew what I had to do. I had to save Bella. She had every right to fear for the creature she carried, because I would kill it. I would kill it, and save Bella. No matter what.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>New story, I hope you like it! As always read&amp; review and I will love you! And give you a shout out. Yay!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
